Insanity
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Axel is sick of it all and snaps, stabbing his father to death. Who will he meet in his jail cell, and where will the Hounourable Judge Xemnas send him now? Will he go to jail for self defence? Or is he too insane to last there? Akuroku Zemyx
1. Laughter

**Dis-of-the-claiming: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Obviously! **

**A/N: This came from the deep confines of my brain one night as I lay, trying to sleep. I would like to thank those that I have been talking to recently for helping me through my insanity.**

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

**I could hear his heavy steps before I could see him stumbling into our house**. I could smell his breath before he came near me, glaring hatefully. I backed up against the counter, my hands searching desperately to find something, anything to defend myself before he started his vicious attack. I was shaking when my fingers stumbled across the handle of the knife. I felt the first hit connect with my cheek, sending my head reeling. I fell to the ground, dragging the knife with me.

"Stupid boy! You caused all my problems!" he slurred grabbing me by the neck, squeezing tears from my eyes. I heard his scream of pain before I realized I had even brought my hands up, slicing at his chest. I began thrusting the knife in, deeper, deeper, until I was covered in crimson. Then I began to laugh. I laughed as he slumped against me, falling to the floor. I barely registered the door slamming open and our neighbor rushing in.

"He's dead. He's finally dead. I killed him. I'm free. I'm free. I won't be hurt anymore! I'm safe!" I laughed liked a maniac, rocking back and forth, still shaking. I felt the hands grabbing at me, dragging me to my feet. I heard someone calling an ambulance and the police but it didn't matter. I was safe! I was safe! He wouldn't be able to hurt me any more!

"You are under arrest," An officer warned, ten minutes later. I was still laughing when they put me in the back of the cruiser.

-

I had quieted down by the time they got me to my cell, my eyes blurred and my balance off centered. I was half dragged, being placed rather carefully down on the bottom bunk of the small cell. I leaned back against the cold concrete of the wall, hoping it would help me get rid of the head ache I had acquired. I just got settled when someone above me peered over their bunk to look at me. The first thing I noticed about this boy (he didn't look older then 14) was his startling blue eyes. When he spoke, I noticed how sing-song of a voice he had.

"Hi. I'm Roxas. What's your name?" He asked, flipping over and landing on the floor. He sat down on the end of my bed (if that's what you could call this thing) and stared at me with those bright sapphires. I blinked a few times as this was the first time anyone had spoken to me in such an easy manner since ... since _she _passed.

"I don't know. What is my name? My father," I hissed the word and almost went into another fit of laughter. "He always called me stupid boy. So that would be my name? My mother always called me Axel."

He stared at me for a few minutes before responding. "Why are you all covered in blood?"

I looked down at myself for the first time. Blood was splattered all across my skinny tank top and jeans; my arms were completely red from the caked on blood. I rubbed at it a little, then at my face, which was covered in bruises. I felt my arm twitch slightly as I began to laugh again, realization pouring over me after I calmed. My out burst caused Roxas to scuttle back up onto his bunk, horrified that I would be coming after him. The only thing that would stop my raving s this time was a needle. I didn't like that needle. It made me sleepy.

-

**My first run in with the red head could have gone better.** At first he didn't seem that bad. but then I had to ask about the blood. That was an obvious don't. Ever since he came I heard him sobbing quietly. I wondered if he even noticed. He didn't appear to. I thought that if I talked to him, maybe I could find out what happened and maybe help. Another don't. There was something obviously wrong with his mind. The guards came in with a white straight-jacket after they had washed him off and tightly secured him. That made me nervous. I was stuck in a tiny cell with a mad man!

"Um, sir?" I asked one of the guards on their way out. They looked up at me.

"What is it boy?"

"I'm eighteen, thank you very much. I was just wondering, uh, how long is he gonna be here?"

"No clue. We scheduled a court date as soon as possible for this one. I think he needs to be in a mental institute rather then this place," he replied, continuing on his way. I groaned audibly. I was right. i was stuck with a mental patient.

-

**I saw what a court procession was like on television before, **but I had never actually been to one. I didn't like that all eyes were on me and that I didn't get a say in anything. They asked me a couple questions but they wouldn't let me tell my story. It made me rather upset to know that, really, no one cared about me. I was still that lost little boy.

"Mr. Kato, is it true that you killed your father, Mr. Lexaeus Kato?" Xemnas, the judge, asked, looking down on me as if I were a piece of trash. I opened my mouth to speak but found that I couldn't so i only nodded.

"Notice that the defendant nodded in agreement, proving his guilt."

"I-I ... No! No! I had a good reason!" I cried, finally finding my voice.

"There is now a good reason to kill someone?" Xemnas asked, looking up from his notes.

"H-he... He .. did things. To me."

"What sort of things?"

"He ... he hurt me. He liked to beat up on me. He killed my mother! He killed her! The son-of-a-bitch killed her!" I screamed, tears bursting forth and I began to struggle, screaming. My hands were handcuffed to the desk but the wood around them was starting to splinter. A few big men were on me by now, holding me down against the wood.

"He can't go to jail. It is unsuitable for him. This man is mentally unstable. He needs to go to an institution," Xemnas stated, slamming his gavel on its wooden platform. I was being dragged, tears still streaming down my face, out to a waiting car, which drove me out into the country, to a large white building that looked as formidable as a prison would. They said that I would get better here. Yeah, right. There was nothing wrong with me to fix.

--

To be continued

--

A/N Well, chapter one done. Poor Axel. I feel so bad. And no worries, more of Roxas will be coming up. I might even through Zemyx in there! Love you all and I would love you even more if you decided to click the poor little review button to tell me how I did.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**A/N: Lots of flashbackness in this chapter. I think it turned out okay.**

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

**I'm used to being in trouble.** Been in trouble for most of my life. Some would say I was a delinquent. I say I was just in need of a challenge. Everything was so mundane. Nothing exciting ever happened. So I would have to make my own excitement.

_"Roxas? Roxas, what are you doing?! You'll get in trouble. Again!" Hayner sighed, grabbing my wrist as I started to spray-paint a mosaic on the brick wall in front of me. I glared at him, not needing to be scolded by one of my friends. _

_"So? What should you care? You have enough fun with Olette and Pence!" _

_"Don't you?"_

_"Oh, yes! I have all the fun in the world! That's just why I need extra kicks running from the law!" I cried sarcastically, throwing the paint to the ground and stomping off towards the near-by convenience store. I felt the heavy object in my pocket and with each step it grew heavier. My hand brushed over it as I moved up to the cash. The cashier looked up at me with heavy eyes. It was getting pretty late._

_He swished his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Hey, kiddo. Can I help you?" He asked me as I continued to stand in front of him._

_"I'm not a kid. But I do want all your cash!" I hissed, pulling the knife up out of my pocket, feeling my pulse race. I saw him make a quick flick of his wrist and I groaned. I saw enough shows to know that he just set of the silent alarm. He heard my groan and smirked at me. _

_"You don't seem like you really wanna do this. So just drop the knife. Besides what damage would you be able to inflict. I'm too far away for you to hurt me. So just put it away and I'll just say my hand slipped. So, what do you say?" He asked, putting his hands out, palm up. I looked up at those turquoise eyes that were looking at me so intently and I gripped the knife harder. "Come on, kid. Don't ruin your life over a little bit of money."_

_"What would you know about a ruined life?!" _

_"My friend. His life is ruined. It has been ruined since the day he was born. Now, put that knife away. You're too young." The blonde said, looking at me with sympathetic eyes as the sirens broke through the silence. I gulped and started to shake. I glanced back out the door and saw the first car flying past the store entrance. My gaze shot back to the blonde, who was staring in worried shock as one set of sirens stopped, then another, this one right outside the door. The officer stepped out with his gun drawn, pointing it at me, but my attention was still on the shocked expression of the cashier. We heard laughter; menacing, insane laughter that sent chills up my spine as I was slammed down against the counter._

_"You have the right to remain silent." _

_I was staring up at the blonde as I was dragged up with handcuffs around my wrist. He dashed out to the door before we were even starting out. I saw the look of pure panic on his face and heard the one blood chilling scream of a name as he began to run toward the laughing._

_"AXEL!!"_

"So Roxas. We have been talking about your punishment this time. You are officially of age and this will go on your criminal record, even though nothing really happened. The intent was there. But we are going to leave you with a choice. You can either go to jail for a year or do 2000 hours of community service at the institute. Your pick, Roxas. What do you say?"

I looked at the judge in front of me with my big blue eyes, thinking hard.

_"No clue. We scheduled a court date as soon as possible for this one. I think he needs to be in a mental institute rather then this place,"_

"I think I would rather the institute," I said in a small voice, thinking of the insane red head. The judge scowled but nodded.

"It has been decided. Roxas Strife is sentenced to 2000 hours of community service, helping out at the institute. Case dismissed."

I stood as the officer cuffed my wrists again and I was led out of the court room.

-

**I hated them. **They all treated me like I was a little baby. But I wasn't I could take care of myself! I had for the past 14 years! I was five when I lost her so I learned to cope. I don't think they realize that though. And they complain that I am not open enough; that they can't get anything out of me. That's because I don't want to say. And if they went through what I did, they wouldn't want to either.

_"Hey, momma? Where's daddy?" I asked, looking up into my mothers beautiful bruised face. Her eyes were sad as she pulled me close. I felt her wet tears falling into my mess of hair. "What's the matter, momma?"_

_"Your daddy is out drinking again, hunny. I think we should leave tonight. Don't you?" she asked through her tears. I looked up at her the best I could, nodding. "Come one then, get some things packed. Only small things though, hunny."_

_It took me all of two minutes to find all the clothes I needed. I didn't have any toys so I just had a few pants and a few shirts. I watched momma as she scuttled around, making last second preparations. She pushed me out the door and took my hand, turning to close the door behind her. I yelped at she turned around at my strangled cry, bumping into daddy. she screamed as he hit her across the jaw, sending her reeling back into the door we just came through. Tears bubbled up in my eyes as he started to strangle me, his large hand rapped around my tiny throat. His bloodshot eyes traveled down to see the bags at our feet._

_"What the fuck is this? Are you trying to leave me bitch? Are you trying to get away from me? You were trying to leave me all alone, weren't you, you whore?!" he screamed, shoving her back through the door, throwing me to the floor. My momma cried out in shock and pain as he fell on top of her, rapping his hands around her neck now. I cried, trying to get up but found I couldn't as the room began to spin. She looked at me with her emerald eyes; my eyes. Tears welled up as she saw the red blood dripping, coloring my face the same as my hair. Her mouth moved in one final syllable before her eyes clouded over and she gasped her last breath. _

_'Run."_

To this day I still wish to God that I had of listened to her. I wished with more then my heart that my legs had moved that day. I still feel the bruises he left on my body; the pain he left my whole in.

_"Axel. Run away with me. Please?! I don't like to see you hurt!" Demyx cried, grabbing hold of my arm in the small playground. I looked at him, his eyes glazing over with tears. It made me shudder to see the look of pure desperation in my friends face. I pulled him close, hugging him to my small, frail little body, tears trying to will their way onto my flesh._

_"I'm sorry, Demyx. I want to. Trust me I do. But you don't think he would know? He knows every move I make. He would know where I went. He would hurt you, Dem. He would kill you. And that would kill me inside. I don't want to see that happen to you," I hushed to him, pulling away softly and left him sobbing in the sand._

But it did. It did, didn't it Demyx? I failed you. I said I would protect you, but i failed.

_"Stupid boy! What are you doing home? And who is this?" my father screeched upon slamming the door closed. I stood in the tiny kitchen with Demyx as we prepared supper. Demyx started at the loud noise and cowered in fear as my father approached. "I told you never to bring anyone over!" He slapped me hard on the face as I stood in front of the cowering blonde. Demyx gripped at my hand and I squeezed it in reassurance. _

_"He's helping me with a science project and I knew you would have a fit if I wasn't home to cook you supper," I said calmly. He narrowed his eyes at me, then at the blonde. I flinched slightly as he grabbed a hold of my arm, shoving me out of his way. He grabbed Demyx by the scruff of the neck, hauling him up off his feet._

_"What the fuck is with your hair? What is it supposed to be?" _

_"I-I-It's ... I don't know. I-I don't know what it is, sir!" Demyx squealed as my father threw him across the room. _

_"Demyx!" _

_My father clubbed me across the back of the head as I tried to get over to Demyx. _

_"D-Dem? Dem, are you okay?" I pleaded with my body to stay still as he looked at me with blurry eyes. "Dem! Run! Go, now! I'll see you in class tomorrow! I'm so sorry!" _

I didn't make it to class the next day. Or the day after that.

I heard a small noise at the door and looked up as a blonde came into the room, looking down. I heard his audible gasp as he glanced up. he had the most amazingly blue eyes I had ever seen. I saw him almost drop his ... whatever it was he was carrying.

"A-axel?" he asked in a small voice. I looked at him questionably for a few seconds and went back to the paper I was working on. He would likely be just like the others. I grumbled as he moved closer to me and my workspace. "Axel? Do you not recognize me?"

I almost glared at him when he looked over my paper. "Should I?"

His blue eyes searched me for a few minutes before he pointed to the drawing. "That's really good."

"... Uh. Thanks? I guess."

"Can I ask who they are?"

I glowered at him. I knew he would be just like the others. Always butting in where they don't belong. "My friends."

"Do your friends have names?"

"Why?"

"Because I was with this one a week or so ago." He pointed to one of the two.

"Demyx? How is he?" I asked, excitement and caution edging onto my face. Did I really want to know?

"He... He's brave. Very brave. I don't know if I should be telling you this but I'm here cuz I tried to rob his store."

I started, looking him full in the eye.

"You what?!"

He stepped back as I stood to my full height. I was almost ahead taller then him.

"He's not hurt. I couldn't do it! He's okay! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I stopped the second he began to cower and shake. My eyes grew wide as he morph in front of my eyes to a smaller blonde with a messed up sense for hair.

"Demyx? Demyx? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Demyx!" I cried, pulling the cowering boy into a soft hug, one he could get out of if he wished. He looked up at me with those blue, blue eyes before pushing away slightly. I let my arms fall to my sides as more men in long white coats came in and restrained me.

--

To Be Continued

--

A/N: Okay, Yeah, got to see a bit of the akuroku but you must wait until I get 6 reviews to find out what happens next. So be nice and go click on the little button down there. It will love you! As much as I do!


	3. Scars

**A/N: Well, I said that I wouldn't post till I got 6 reviews. I think I lied, as I couldn't help but post tonight. This chapter is courtesy of the wonderful Tite Kubo for writing the series Zombie Powder, so that I could buy the 3rd and 4th volumes which got me hyped up. And also to the wonderful staff at Shonen Jump! I sometimes wish that they would come on and read some stories. I thank them because I got my newest issue! Thank you so much! And also to Andrea. Man, I couldn't have calmed enough to do this chapter without you. And also, thank you for mentioning the shower-scene in yours, Hun, cuz that made me make up my mind about the contents of this wonderful (hopefully) chapter. Anyway, I have detained you far too long as it is. Read and review! It would make me happy!**

**&**

**Walking down the hall on my first day, **looking at the chart for the person I was gonna take care of, I was in my own little world. It didn't even cross my mind to look up his name or the picture of him; I just looked at the room number as that was really all I needed to know. I already knew that I was going to be working with a man, and one would already suspect that the man would be locked up in the loony bin because he was just that; loony. I was still pouring over my schedule as I opened the door into the room. I looked up and dropped my papers in shock, gasping as I did so. This was him. This was the man that had been clouding my thoughts. This was Axel, the bloodied man, the cashiers friend.

"A-axel?" I asked quietly and was slightly put off when he only glanced at me for a few seconds before looking back down at the paper at his hands. I noted the pencil, scribbling across the page. I heard a small noise of annoyance as I moved closer to get a better look, although, by the looks of the walls, I already knew what, or who, he was drawing. "Axel?" I repeated. "Do you not recognize me?"

I could see the anger as he glared at me when I looked at the desk. "Should I?" he responded. I felt a knife stab through my heart as he looked back down. I decided to drop it for now as I stared at him. I had found him again. After a while apart, I was so happy just to stand by him. But that made me sound as though I had fallen for him. Had I? I wasn't even sure anymore. Instead, I pointed at his portrait.

"That's really good."

"... Uh. Thank? I guess"

"Can I ask who they are?"

He glared at me, but I stood firm, not portraying the hurt I felt. ... The hurt? Why did I have a need to feel hurt? "My friends," he said shortly.

"Do your friends have names?"

"Why?"

I stared down at the picture. "Because I was with this one a week or so ago," I stated, pointing to the cashier I recognized.

"Demyx? How is he?" he almost gasped, emotions spreading across his pallid face. I thought quickly. What would a mental patient do if I told them I could have killed their best friend? That I had put their best friend in danger?

"He's ... He's brave. Very brave. I don't know if I should be telling you this but, I'm here cuz I tried to rob his store."

I knew I shouldn't have mentioned that bit the second he jumped, staring startled at me with those emeralds.

"You what?!" He cried, jumping up to tower a head above me. I cringed. Such a stupid idiot I was.

"He's not hurt. I couldn't do it! He's okay! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" I cried, beginning to shake, quivering below him. I chanced a glance up at him and his green eyes were wide in shock or insanity, at this point I couldn't tell.

"Demyx? Demyx? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Demyx!" he wailed, wrapping those long, slender arms around me. I looked up at him as I felt the tears that fell from his eyes. I felt another knife jab through my heart. He wouldn't be crying if I had just kept quiet. And why did he call me Demyx? I wasn't the blonde that cared so much. But could I be? No. I would never replace his friend and deep down I knew that. With a third stab I pushed away slightly as 'doctors' came running into the room at Axel's distressed wail. They all but pounced on him as I was dragged away, saying I was safe now. But I felt safer with _him_ then with the people now holding me.

"Wait, stop. He needs someone there for him. Let him go for a second and see if he improves," I stated as calmly as I could, trying to comfort him and to stop the tears still leaking from his eyes as he thrashed against his captors. The white clad men looked at me sceptically but decided to act upon my judgements, if only to get away from the crazed man. Axel collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily, sobs still coming from his warn out body. I shifted away from the man holding me and crouched beside the red-head, staring into his tear-strewn face. His emerald eyes locked onto me as I sat fully.

"R-Roxas? Roxas? What are they doing, Roxas? Why did they take Demyx away from me?" His voice was so weak and pleading. I glared at the men behind me, warning them with silent conversation that they were to leave us be. I put an arm up around his shoulders, pulling him closer, laying my head in his spiky red hair as he settled his cheek on my chest. Temporarily ignoring the fact that he remembered my name, I began;

"I'm sorry, Axel. I don't know. But you have me. I will stay here with you. They won't be able to drag me away," I promised, a small hint of defiance in my voice. "You remembered. Why now and not then?"

He gazed up at me, his eyes shining with the halting of moisture. "Why would I not remember? Of course I would remember the first truly kind spirit since Demyx and Zexion. I would never forget you Roxas," He sighed, pulling back. I smiled from all the warmth that I felt in his voice. "I'm really tired. Can I get some sleep?"

My smile widened when he yawned like a little child, pushing himself up off the floor and stumbling over to his presumably soft bed. Once he laid, more or less sprawled, over the bed, he looked over at me. "Are you gonna stay here?"

I smiled again, my jaw almost starting to hurt for so much smiling. "I don't know. I'll have to ask, now, won't I?" He smiled and closed his eyes as I stood and exited, finding a crowd starting to form outside his door. My eyes grew wide with mild shock until I noticed that every eye was on me, expecting a report. I sighed mildly. "He's fine now, falling asleep as we speak, I'm sure. He requested me to stay with him. Is that all right?" I asked, looking at the man I knew to be in charge. He eyed me suspiciously for a moment before nodding slightly. I bowed my head and turned around and headed back into the room I had just escaped from.

"So you can, then?" He asked, a smile appearing on his face. I chuckled softly and sat on the floor next to his bed and in a few minutes heard his breathing even out.

"Goodnight, Axel," I sighed, laying out in a more comfortable position.

-

**The next four weeks were filled with long, **non-awkward silences between us and small conversations. But we both knew at this point to steer clear of any mention of _that_ night or of Demyx or Zexion. I had random fits of emotion, either crying or complete anger, which would be times when Roxas would latch onto me until I got over it. I felt strangely safe with him there, and I liked it. I would almost forget that I was insane until another doctor would come in and say it was time for a bath or that it was meal time. That made me feel horrible, like I was some child or incompetent fool, that couldn't take care of myself. I think it was these times that made me stay longer at the institute. I would be absurd, I knew it myself, but I would throw fits, making them stay away from me. After a while, they gave up trying. I almost felt bad for Roxas. A week without a shower must be killing his nostrils. I know it was killing mine.

I looked up from my paper at the blonde that was making small work for himself by making my bed. "Rox-as?" I whined, making him look at me, startled. "I need a shower!"

He placed his hand over his face in mock disappointment, chuckling slightly. "Aaaaxeeel! Do you really?" He whined back.

"Yeeees! I mean, come one. Does a sane man smell this rank?"

We both almost doubled over in laughter. "Fine. Come here!" he choked out through his laughing fit. He moved over to the door and swiped his card key through the lock. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, making him choke again. "Man! You were right! You do need a shower! Now, I was told that if I were ever to take you out that I had to hold ... your hand?"

"Aww, but mo..." I began, both of us slapped a hand over my mouth so as not to start any bad memories. He half glared at me in his mocking manner again as he took my hand, leading me down the hallway and into the staff showers. I had never been here before... I had never been outside that room. It was almost a shame to move so quickly through that hall.

"I think I could go for a shower myself," he said, letting go of my hand and heading into a compartment. I did the same, stripping down to nothingness and turning on the water. The warm liquid was nice and refreshing after so long without it. I finished quickly, then just stood with the water brushing over my skin. I finally decided that it was best to get out and turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my slender hips. Stepping out I was faced with a giant mirror that showed my body in its entirety. My eyes grew wide with horror as I noticed for the first time all the scars that lined my body.

"Wha?" I gasped, turning around to see extensive, long-healed gashes running the course of my back, dipping below the towel. I must have done something more then gasp as I heard the water from the next cubicle shut off and Roxas was at my side in an instant, gaping in awestruck horror just as I had been.

"Axel? Axel? Are you okay? Axel? Look at me! Axel! Look at me, Axel!" he ordered, lifting my head to make me look him in the eye. When had I fallen? I don't remember. Or I never knew. I think I might have blacked out for a minute. I felt the water dripping down my face and knew that it wasn't from my hair but from my eyes. Again with the water-works; what a shame.

"He did this to me, Roxas. He hurt me so bad," I whimpered, shoving my face into the crook of his neck. He pushed me away, forcing me to look in his eyes again.

"He's gone now! He can't hurt you anymore! You're safe now! I will protect you! I promise. He can't hurt you. He's gone," he tried to calm me, but his words almost made it worse.

"I killed him. That's why he won't be back! I killed him! I K-" I was cut off as he grabbed me tighter, holding me close to his chest.

"No!" he hissed. "We already established that you killed him. We already know that he won't hurt you. So there is no need of you to bring him up ever again, you hear me? Never!"

That was the coldest I had ever heard his voice and it made me stop instantaneously, quivering slightly. He pulled me closer still until I was able to breathe normally. He pulled me up to my feet and dried me off. I looked at him with admiration as he pulled some clothes out from a cabinet on the far wall, placing them within easy reach of me and began drying himself off.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Roxas."

...

A/N: Okay, right now, I don't know who is more off their rocker! Me or Axel. It is pretty close. But you could always tell me what you think so you may find that one little strand that hangs on so desperately to my sanity. It might just save it. So save my sanity by a simple review. It doesn't have to be much. I mean, how long does it take to type, 'good job' or 'horrible, absolute trash!'. Not very long. Unless you are my dad. But that is off topic, but when aren't I off-topic? Review, so that you get to find out what Demyx and Zexion are doing all this time and why they haven't been in for a visit. Maybe if you review fast enough, inspiration will still be left for me to write, write, write! Anyways, I will shut up now and let you go ahead and click that little button! Click it!

Much love!

XbuttonX


	4. Happy Days Are Here And Gone

**A/N: Well, ahoy there! ... Since when did I become a pirate? Anyway, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! It means soo, soo much to me! Cookies if you review, and also a nice review reply! I wanna give this chapter to my mom who helped me figure out what I wanted for the dream, which is pretty harsh, so I'm warning you now that it may get slightly gory but just for that one little part! It didn't turn out the way she told me, but hey, she still helped, right?! haha I would also like to thank Andrea/Azurela (OMG I hope i spelled that right Hun!) for the lovely recommendation so that I have even more reviewers now! Thank you so much, hun!**

**&**

**I walked out into the hall some weeks later, **after an especially harsh breakdown. I found the man I needed to talk to almost the second I emerged. He was walking with his own patient, down the hall, away from me. I jogged to catch up to him, tapping him lightly on his shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it Roxas? I'm busy."

"I know sir, and I'm sorry, but I need a favour."

He looked at me for a second before I continued.

"You see, sir, Axel has ..."

-

**I noticed a definite change in him **as he made his way back into our room. Funny I think of it like that. It was my room that he was sharing. I mean he didn't even have his own bed yet.

I had straightened myself up a little when he left and it must have taken him 10 minutes to come back. I opened my mouth to speak, wondering what had taken so long but he grabbed hold of my hand, smiling wide.

"Come on. We're going outside!" he said, dragging me up to the still open door. I followed him out through the halls without a sound, almost worshipping the fact that I would feel fresh air on my skin for the first time in over two months. I gasped as he spread the doors wide and the sun drenched my pale face. I squinted and breathed in the fresh air. The scent of flowers and pines flooded my nostrils before my eyes adjusted to the bright light. I gripped his hand tighter in mine, drawing him closer into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I whispered into his ear before pulling him over onto the perfectly kept green grass. I all but collapsed in the lushness, breathing in its fresh scent.

"Hey, Axel. Get up for a second. I want to take you somewhere better," he said quietly, taking my hand again when I held it up for him. He led me down towards the high fenced gates and sat us down in view of the road. I looked at him for a moment as he smirked childishly. "Just wai-"

"AXEL! OH MY GOD! AXEL!" A familiar voice cried, cutting over Roxas' words. I whipped around towards the gates at the sound and saw that Demyx was standing there, holding firmly onto Zexions hand. The gates began to clink open and it wasn't even ten seconds after I had spotted him that Demyx was clinging to me, hugging every part of my body he could. I sat in pure shock before comprehension dawned on my face and I held onto the weeping blonde.

"Dem. You _are_ okay," I said softly, making him pull back and look at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I exchanged a glance with Roxas and knew that it was best to just forget. "No reason. Zexion! Great to see you too! I'm sorry. I would get up and give you a hug but your boyfriend is preventing me to do so." I laughed at Zexions knowing look.

"You must be Roxas. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us," Zexion thanked, walking over and sitting with Roxas.

I had never known a happier time in my life. We spent the remainder of the day out in the grass, laughing, joking and playing around. I was surprised to see how well they all got along with Roxas. Demyx didn't seem to have any hard feelings for the younger blonde which made me all the more happy. By the time that we were being forced inside by the doctors, after a tearful goodbye with promises to do this again next month, I was utterly exhausted. But, Lil Roxy, as we had taken to calling him, was even more so then I. He was almost sleep walking, having me almost drag him along, back to the room. He looked up at me with those bright blue eyes.

"I'm so tired. I'm just going to ..." yawn " fall asleep right here."

And that's what he did. He fell asleep standing in the middle of the room, making me stifle a laugh. I grabbed him just before he fell and laid him down on my bed. I gazed at him before tucking him in softly, leaving to go find my pyjamas. I hesitated for a few seconds before crawling in next to him.

"Goodnight, Roxas," I sighed, letting my breath drape over his ear. I heard a small sigh of contentment as I lay my arm over him which made me smile.

-

Oddly enough, I had a nightmare that night.

_My hands were tiny. I had no clue that hands could be so small. But compared to the rest of my body they were rather large. I must have been young. Around three or four, maybe. All I knew was that I didn't like where this was going when I heard my mother's terrified shrieks. I poked my head out from the clever hiding place I had devised, in between the clothes. She grabbed hold of my wrist the second she saw me, tears glistening in her blue-grey eyes. _

_"Axel! Do you know how worried I was?! Never do that to your mommy again!" She cried, bringing tears to my emeralds. "Oh, Axel. What would I do if I lost you?" She pulled me into a tight hug, gripping my head to her shoulder._

_"I sowwy momma." _

_"I know sweetie. Just please. Never scare mommy like that again."_

_The scene dissolved and switched to one a few years later. My father was in a drunken rage again and attacking anything he could get his hands on. And at this point I couldn't hide anymore. He had already hurt me so bad. Blood was dripping from a gash on my forehead and my arms were limp. _

_The large bottle he was swinging around just barely missed me as I ducked behind the counter. He let out a ferocious growl and pounced on me, gripping my hair. _

_"Stupid boy! You will end up like your mother someday! I will make sure of that!"_

_My mind was reeling by this point. The scene changed again, showing me the front door and a frightened man, hearing his drunken father banging up the steps. I knew the red-headed man to be myself and knew how horribly this would turn out. If I had only run. If I had just left my mother all those years before, I wouldn't be seeing this now. He stumbled towards the red-head and I witnessed my fathers death from a third person perspective. I felt as though I was floating, hovering just above the horror. I heard his pained screams and my insane laughter, saw the door burst open as the neighbours barged in, knew in the back of my mind that Demyx had heard all of this. And as I was being shoved down into the car I noticed for the first time that Demyx had, in fact, run from his store and that down the street a blonde boy was being shoved into a car much like I was. _

_"Roxas."_

_The name was a breath in my inaudible dream, more of a sensation then a sound. Then I was falling, falling through darkness. I was screaming, screaming like I was burning alive but no sound was escaping my lips. I hit solid ground, or what I thought was ground until it began to shake and turn and twitch. Then I smelled that grotesque aroma of alcohol. I saw a mound of skin coloured ground crimpling up then noticed to my horror that it was a finger. A long finger, that was curling up to grab me. I began to scream again as the finger turned into a beautiful woman whose face was carved with scratches and her body lined with gashes as her arms sprawled out at odd angles. She changed to a man I knew all too well that had blood dripping down his front and his chest was ripped open, exposing a beating heart that was pierced with that butcher knife. _

_"You killed me, Axel. You killed me." _

_The mans mouth was lopsided and slurred his words as he reached out a bloodied arm, reaching for me to steal me away. _

_"Axel? Axel? Wake up Axel!"_

_I looked around wildly for the voice that I longed for. There I saw the two cerulean eyes staring down at me._

"Axel! Axel, It's just a dream! You're okay."

I looked around the white room, unsure what to think. I gazed into Roxas' face and wanted so bad to tell the fool that was screaming to give it a rest. It took me a minute to realize that that fool was me. It also took me a minute to realize that my body was dripping with sweat and my eyes were overflowing yet again. Roxas looked at me worriedly as I sat up.

"R-Roxas?" my breath was a whisper as I latched onto him.

--

To Be Continued

--

A/N: Well, another chapter done! Thank you for reading and keeping with me in my time of need. So you got to see a sneak at Demyx and Zexion. No worries though. I will have more on them sooner or later! I think I know what will happen with the last month so no worries on that part. If you like what you read or just feel like dropping me a line, go on ahead and click the button. You know you want to! I wanna thank my dad for helping me realize that 2000 hours was 83 days which was just short of 3 months. Which is how long Roxas is with Axel.

Tootles!

XbuttonX


	5. The Depths Of Madness Masked In Sanity

**A/N: No hating me for such a short chapter, but I already have the next chapter planned out and if I went any farther, I would have been defeating the purpose and giving away too much of the next chapter. There is a poll on my profile that I would really like for you people to check out. Thank you if you do! X3**

**. . . .**

**He was sleeping peacefully, **the most relaxed expression laid out on his pale face that I had seen yet. I yawned widely, rubbing my blue eyes. I would miss this. He didn't know it yet but I only had a week left on my sentence. I moved over to him, a smile scrawled on my face as I lifted a stray strand of hair off of his cheek. I yawned again as I stared into those closed emeralds.

"I will miss you, Axel," I breathed, sitting down beside him. I don't know how long I sat there, just listening to him breath and watching his chest raise and fall. I felt like a stalker, just sitting here, watching. Yawning again as my lids began to droop, I curled up next to him and he shifted, rolling onto his side, laying an arm over me as I smiled contently.

-

**I breathed in a familiar scent when I started waking. **I breathed in heavily before opening my eyes. I felt my arm moving slightly with tiny breaths. I felt spiky blonde hair playing over my face and chest. I blinked a couple times as my eyes adjusted. I sat up, trying my hardest not to disturb the sleeping boy. I slowly moved up and off the bed, watching him closely for signs of waking up. I let out a sigh of relief as I made it over to the other side of the room and just sat watching him. I sat for who knows how long, just watching his small frame move up and down in rhythm to his breathing.

A small knock at the door broke through my trance. A doctor poked his head in through the door and looked around, spotting me after a couple seconds searching. He glanced over at the sleeping form still on my bed and hid his shock. "Um, I need to talk with mister Strife, if you don't mind, sir."

I looked at him for a little while, wondering what he would do if I refused. Of course, I wasn't in any position to refuse so I stood, making him recoil slightly. I made my way slowly back to Roxas.

"Roxas. Hey, Roxas. Wake up. Boss man is here to see you," I breathed into his ear, shaking him slightly until he looked at me with blurry blue eyes. Those eyes traveled slowly to the door as he yawned and shifted, sitting up to face the other man.

"A word, Roxas?" the man asked, staring hard at me. It sent chills down my spine to see an almost horrified stare radiating from someone who was supposed to be there to help. I kept my emotions in check as Roxas nodded and stood, walking over to the man and being led out the door. I almost felt the panic rise in my chest like a bubbling liquid. A moment without Roxas was a moment where I was likely to have a breakdown and I knew it. I felt my hand start to twitch with the effort of keeping calm.

The door opened again a few minutes later and Roxas walked in with a frown plastered across his face. My eyes grew wide, knowing deep down that that would not be a good sign. I grabbed his hand, pulling him over to me. I sat him down on my lap, pulling him to my chest, resting my head on his hair.

"What did he say?"

He looked up at me, his sapphires swimming in silent tears, as he started in on his bad news.

-

The next week passed painfully fast. Before I knew it, I was sitting out in the grass, laughing and playing with Demyx, Zexion and Roxas again. But Roxas didn't seem to be enjoying it like last time. He seemed far off, distant. I soon became sick of his separation from us so I moved over and grabbed him.

"Why such a glum look? Cheer up for me, please, Roxas?"

He gave me a weak smile at the hopeful look on my face. He leaned back against me in my arms. I held him closer but forced his chin up so that he would look at me. He sighed quietly.

"Why should I be happy?"

"It's your last day of being under confinement. You are free tomorrow."

His eyes began to swim again and I went over what I just said, searching for something wrong. He gave me a small smile and, wriggling from my grasp, stood and pulled me to my feet. "Let's be happy. Just for this one day."

I looked at him in confusion but smiled all the same. The sun was starting to set by the time we were worn out. Zexion and Demyx both left with much persuasion by the doctors on duty. Roxas took my hand as we began walking up through the large building. I yawned and stretched the second we made it back into the room, flopping down on my bed and waiting for Roxas to join me but he didn't.

"Roxas?" I asked, sitting up and staring at the sniffling blonde. "Rox? What's the matter? Why are _you_ crying?"

He bit his lower lip and looked at his feet, making me spring back up and rush over to him, grasping his chin in one hand and his in the other. I forced him to look at me through his tears.

"Goodbye, Axel," His voice less then a whisper. But the whisper was loud enough for me to hear and it sent shivers through my core, only half comprehending the full meaning.

"What do you mean, goodbye? You aren't leaving, are you?" I almost cried, desperation edging into my voice. I gripped his hand tighter as I noticed the trails of tears etching his face. "Are you?" I shook his shoulders, abandoning his chin and hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Axel! I want to stay. Honestly I do! But they won't let me! They forbid me to stay! Axel!" he cried, grabbing hold of me as I shook, falling to the floor.

"Y-you're leaving me? Just like everybody else?! Fine then! I don't need you! You planned this all along! You planned this! You wanted to hurt me! Just like everyone always does! Just leave then!" I screamed, my eyes bulging in panic and anger and all the other emotions writhing through my being. He latched onto my neck, crying into my shoulder.

"No! I don't want to! Axel, don't hate me!"

"Get lost!"

Smack.

My arm had found his waist and I threw him back; off and away from me. He stumbled back and his skull collided with the knob. His eyes watered as rage crossed through his features. I could almost hear our hearts ripping apart as one, but thought it was just my mind playing tricks. And it was. The ripping noise was really Roxas bursting away from the room, slamming the door as I began to scream bloody murder.

--

To Be Continued

--

A/N: Poor Axel! Poor Roxas. I feel so bad for doing that to them. but it must be done, it must! T.T Anyways, cookies to those who review, bad luck to those that don't! XP

tootles for now!

XbuttonsX


	6. 1313404

**A/N: Story is starting to wind down. I think. I'm looking at around 7-8 chapters. I'm not sure. But I can't do long stories, so be happy with what you got I say. I added Dem's POV in there just so it's not **_**just**_** Axel and Roxas. And the title of the last chapter, which I didn't get to mention because it was mean and wouldn't change, was from the last volume of Zombie Powder. I read that line and it just struck me as perfect for that chapter. **

**1313404131340413134041313404**

**I ran in my utter bewilderment, **running from the last thing I thought I would leave behind. Tears streamed down my face as I raced by the doors, doctors and patients. They watched me, not stopping to check and see if I was okay. The splitting pain in my head didn't even matter to me at this point. I was just running, getting away from the screams and the torture. I ran straight through the still open gates and all but crashed head first into the waiting pair in the entrance. Demyx grabbed me, pulling my sobbing form towards him. He placed me in the back seat of Zexions car, telling the blue-tinted haired man to get us to his house. Upon entering he proceeded to set me down on his couch and I curled up into a sobbing ball.

"Get him a towel and a slice of left over pizza, would you, Zexy hun?" Demyx asked quietly as he sat down beside me. Even I wasn't impolite enough to glare at him as he put his arm around my shoulders in a show of hospitality. "What happened to you, Roxas?"

I looked up at him through my blonde bangs. _What would he think if I told him that I had hurt Axel and this was how he repaid me? Whose side would he choose? When did there become sides? _I asked myself as I was riddled with another shuddering sob. I heard Zexion return and felt the towel on my head, mopping up what I knew to be blood. I smelled the pizza and heard the beeping of a microwave oven somewhere off in the distance but never got to taste the Italian delicacy as I cried myself to sleep sitting there on that unfamiliar couch.

-

**"Did he tell us to wait here for him, then?"** I asked, looking at Zexion. He smirked at me, placing his forehead on mine.

"Be patient, Demyx my love. Saying goodbye is hard enough as it is. Our goodbyes should have been longer, really," he said, sighing as he noticed my bottom lip tremble.

"You say that like it will be the last time I ever see him alive," I pouted, holding back a smirk as Zexion smiled. But his smile turned into something entirely different, almost a grimace of pain when the sound of sobbing and running foot falls could be heard down the gravel driveway, towards us. I broke away from him just in time to be trampled by the maker of such a noise. He cried out in shock and faltered, staring at me with watering blue eyes that almost broke my heart. Roxas was gaping at me like a lost puppy and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Can we keep him, daddy?" I joked, leading the poor soul away from the scene and towards the waiting car. Zexion looked at me as though he thought I should just go sign myself in now and we laughed but stopped the second I noticed the blood dying the blonde hair. Roxas didn't even seem like he noticed the pain in his head as he troubled over the pain in his heart. "Come on, we need to get him home faster then expected."

-

"How is he now?" he asked from his spot on the kitchen chair, the second I walked into our small kitchen. I sighed, going over to the sink and washing my hands free of the crimson liquid.

"He should be fine physically. I'm not sure about his mental state though. He might have to go back in as a patient this time. He cried himself to sleep in my arms, the poor thing. I wanna know what happened. Axel would never hurt anybody on purpose," I said, going over to Zexions waiting arms and curling up in his warmth. He sighed, laying his chin in the midst of my hair as we sat in the kitchen chair. He was smart and caring enough not to mention the fact that Axel could and had hurt multiple people on purpose before this. He just held me as my mind fell over itself in worry and craving to know the whole truth.

"Everything will work out fine. It has to. We have all been through too much for it not to."

He gave me a gentle kiss through my hair and stood me up, taking my hand. It was as though a wave of exhaustion floated through my body as he led me to our bedroom, leaving a hint of a kiss on my lips as he let me through. He stayed as I moved over to the bed and I looked at him with blurry eyes.

"You coming?"

"No. Not just yet. Someone has to eat that pizza. It doesn't do very well to be reheated more then need be."

I smiled and just had the energy to undress and crawl under the sheets before sleep overcame me.

-

**"You son-of-a-bitch!"** I screamed, knocking over the table as the latest doctor entered, wanting to calm me down. But right now I don't think even Roxas would be able to calm the beast within. I growled at him like a wolf protecting its territory, baring my teeth at him. I didn't care if this would land me longer in this prison, I just wanted to be left the hell alone and sulk in my misery any way I could, the way I was used to. He stood, shaking in his stark-white boots as I advanced on him, arms raised and I could feel the foam dripping from the corners of my mouth. "Leave me the hell alone! I don't want your help! I just want you to leave!"

"Sir, sir... Try to calm down please, sir."

A vain attempt which landed the man an almost attack. I lunged at him, grabbing for his neck or any other part of him I could reach at this point. I didn't see the needle until it plunged deep into the muscle of my arm. I felt my body loosen almost at once as the drug began to take effect. I glowered at him as I started falling in a heap. He caught me just before I hit the floor and brought me over to my bed, placing restraints on my wrists, ankles and torso.

"I ... want ... Roxas," I breathed with the last ounce of my strength. The doctors face softened into a knowing smile and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He isn't coming back."

I felt my world dissolve in a sickening crack as the words penetrated the haze of the drug. A single tear escaped before I fell into oblivion filled with uneasy thoughts of his being.

-

"Do you think you will be behaving better now, Mr. -" A doctor started before I was able to cut him off.

"Why the hell would I behave any better when I've been strapped down like a beast?! And for the hundredth time, the name is Axel. Got it memorized? A-X-E-L! AXEL! God damn you people. Let me go!"

I struggled against my bonds; the bonds that had held me here for a week at least. The doctor came over with a large needle that looked rather a lot like the one that had settled me down a week ago but, of course that is what was in it. I had been drugged enough recently to know what would happen.

"Wait! Stop. Please, just stop for a minute. I will behave better. I just don't want that thing stuck into me again, my arm already hurts enough. I just want Roxas back. Can you not just do that one simple task?"

"He has to decide to come back before we can even think of letting him in. And from the shape he was in when he left, I wouldn't be surprised if he never returned. His head was covered in blood. And I'm sure it was all your fault. And that means you are still dangerous. Which, in turn, means that you are staying strapped to this bed until you get yourself under control."

His harsh words brought a new onslaught of tears rolling down my face and my body started convulsing. I glared at him with hate filled eyes as he draped the needle in front of my face. I didn't cower but almost. I didn't want to go back to that relentless blackness any more then I had to, so I sat my ground as he came closer. I looked at him with pleading eyes as he placed the tip of the needle in a fresh patch of flesh, piercing my skin and starting to send me into that nothingness.

"Please. Could you just call him? Just to see?" I whispered, my pleading eyes gracing over his face. He sighed, bowing his head.

"Fine. I will try. But no guarantees."

"Thank you."

As I slipped away into the blackness the doctor continued to stand over me. He made sure I was absolutely asleep before undoing my restraints.

When I woke up I went straight over to my now-up righted table and began to draw, but this time, there were three in the pictures.

-

**"Hello?" **I asked, picking up the phone.

"Mr. Strife?"

"Um ... Yes?"

"You were the boy that took care of patient number 1313404? Axel Kato?"

"Yes?"

"Well, sir, we were asked to contact you by the patient. For the past few weeks he has been asking for you. We have deduced that your presence clams him and makes him more stable. But the moment you left, he has been uncontrollable. We were wondering if you could come back for an hour and we will see if his situation improves."

I nodded, my eyes watering, but then realized he couldn't see a nod so squeaked.

"Y-Yes. I would be more then glad."

"Okay. You can come over at noon tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, sure, anything."

--

To Be Continued

--

A/N: Another chapter done. I can't seem to get back to the 2000 word mark. X.x Ah well, same deal as last time. Cookies for reviewers, bad luck to those that don't! –gets hex curses out-

Tootles for now!

XbuttonsX


	7. Escape?

**A/N: -pouts- I guess no one here got the little message of the last chapter. Well, the title really. 1313 and 404 were two important numbers in a book I read recently. A Death Note book. If you never heard of that series, go out and watch it, it is amazing. But this book, Death Note Another Note :The Los Angelus BB Murder Cases, influenced the number. I don't want to say much, in case people might actually read it. But Beyond Birthday (aka B) was, in my mind, insane. I thought that it fit. 1313 BB, 404 BB. B is insane, Axel is insane. Axel's number, 1313404. Well, I thought it was smart. Anyway, enough of my lunatic ramblings, on with the chapter! But on another random note, I now have the same amount of reviews on this story as on Flames of Silence! Thank you guys so much for all the love and support!**

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB**

**I didn't want to be restrained ever again. **I think that the doctors knew this and used it to their advantage. They would come in with the bands of leather they had used and brandished them in my face like some wild animal in training. That was all I was to them. An animal without feelings; something to let out anger on. So that's what they did. One beat me till I was bloody, cowering in a corner. Every time I heard the door click open I would scuttle over to the corner as a hiding spot, horrified that they might just be there to torment me again. I almost would have preferred being tied at this point.

So a week and a day after getting away from the restraints, I lunged to the corner once again after hearing the knob turn, only to see a small blonde peeking in at me, sapphires shining.

-

**I rubbed my eyes in a vain attempt to clear them. **I hadn't been able to sleep at all the night previous and was running purely on the coffee Demyx was kind enough to make me. We were driving in Demyx's car, on our way to see the red head of my obsession. My fingers tapped restlessly on the seat beside me as I stared out the window at the passing scenery. My mind was reeling. What if he didn't really want to see me? But that wasn't right. He had been asking to see me after all. What if I didn't want to see him?

'_Of course you want to see him, you idiot!' _I scolded myself. _'Why else would you have been thinking about him for the past_ three weeks_? Of course you want to see him because you love him. _I jumped at this realization. I had never been serious in a relationship before, so I never really knew what love felt like. Now that I thought back, I realized just how differently I felt about Axel. His smile, his laugh, his taste in hair styles. All of that was precious to me. _He_ was precious to me. Zexion looked back at the sudden loss of tapping. He chuckled, nudging Demyx to look up at the confused expression played across my face.

"What's got your mind, Roxy?" the older blonde asked, eyes on the rear-view mirror. I looked up to meet his eyes and asked the first question that came into my mind:

"How do you know if you are in love?"

The look of dumbfoundedness on Demyx's face made my cheeks burn bright. Zexion smiled and tapped his lover out of his trance. "I knew it! I knew it! I told you Zexy! I told you I was right!"

My eyes grew wide in embarrassed shock. "Wh-what do you mean?!" I spluttered.

"Means he owes me five bucks." Demyx laughed at the slight pout creasing Zexions lips.

"He means that he knew you were falling for Axel."

"Oh," I said simply, still too confused with the realization and the fact that they were betting on me to say much else.

"Cheer up, kiddo. He loves you too. No worries," Demyx reassured, laughing.

The last five minutes of the small trip to see Axel was filled with the older two boys making jokes at my expense. After a while I just blocked them out, going back to my contemplating and staring out the window.

"You are here for Mr. Axel Kato, I presume."

The doctor that was once my superior looked down at me as I nodded, rushing around him to Axel's door. As I turned the handle I heard a strangled yelp and the scraping of chair legs against the floor. I pushed the door open and peered in, seeing Axel in the corner of the room, curled up into a small ball. The only thing visible of his face were his emerald orbs staring in fear at me.

"A-Axel?" I asked hesitantly, stepping into the room.

-

**It was him. **He was here. He was actually here. I heard him step into the room as I stared blankly, heard his small voice ask my name, probably wondering if I were real as well. My eyes began to swim as he came all the way into the room we once shared forever ago. Despite how much I wanted to jump to my feet and hurl myself all over him I stayed curled up in my uncomfortable ball. What if he didn't want me anymore? What would happen if I w_ere_ to grab him in a hug and he thinks I'm attacking him? Would guards be called?

"A-Axel?" He repeated, edging slightly closer. I lifted my head up off my arms. I watched as he stared at the new portraits smiling at him from the walls. He looked in wonder at his face laughing at some unheard joke with Demyx and Zexion. I saw a tear roll its course down his cheek. He turned his attention back to me and made to move closer but I pushed myself back farther, cowering in fear. I was a beaten dog, cowering at the feet of some unknown stranger. He reached a hand out, that smile spreading across his lips. But it wasn't his normal smile. This one seemed forced, like he was trying to tell me that everything would be okay. But it wouldn't.

"Once you leave they will hurt me again," I whispered, not even realizing I had spoken aloud until I noticed his lip trembling. He fell to his knees, desperation crossing his face. He looked at me with pained eyes. It was then that he looked about my body, taking in every tiny scratch, bruise or blister that adorned my body. I realized dully that I wasn't even wearing a shirt as the wounds stung so much if I did I would just be in pure agony.

"What did I do?"

Anger flashed across his beautiful face, crinkling in his rage. He bounced back to his feet and I cowered against myself again, but I had no need to fear as he rounded on the door, running out and yelling at the doctor I knew to be standing in wait.

"What the hell did you sick fucks do to that poor man?! I leave him for all of three weeks and he is beaten and broken, horrified to even come near me! His friend! I'm taking him out of here! Don't even think about stopping me!" I had never heard his voice filled with such rage as it was now. I curled tighter, almost not wanting him to come back; that much anger frightened me as it would anyone.

"Sir, you can not do that."

"Watch me," he growled ferally, spinning back and marching into the room. "Axel! Come on! I'm taking you ou-" he was cut of by the sound of the door being slammed shut. He tried to open it but it was locked. He pounded on it, yelling in his rage. "Bastards! Let us out!"

"R-Roxas?" I asked, fear still etching my features but I forced all thoughts from my head except that he was back. Here, just for me. I smiled forcefully, standing to my full height. He stopped pounding the second he heard his name and turned to look at me. I stretched my long arms out and grabbed him, pulling him tight. Tears drenched my cheeks as I put my face in his hair. I ignored the pain as I held him. He seemed shocked for a minute but then hugged me back. When I knew that he was calmer, I pulled away slightly. "Roxas... Listen to me. I'll be fine. Don't get yourself in trouble to help me."

"But I have to! They are treating you so horribly! I can't-"

"I'll be fine. Just tell me that you are okay. Tell me I'm not insane. Tell me how Demyx and Zexion are treating you, anything. Please, just don't get yourself in trouble for my sake. I wouldn't be able to live with it," I whispered, pulling him back. He stood there for a minute and I could feel his lip trembling against my chest. Finally he found his voice.

"They are hurting you. Don't think I will just stand by and let it happen!"

"But you are the one that is keeping me going."

There was a stunned silence hanging in the air before he spoke again.

"I think I love you, Axel."

At this my heart skipped a few beats and my breathing halted. I didn't even hear the door open again. I just felt Roxas being dragged from my grasp. I couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. All that existed were his words. I blinked slowly as I realized he wasn't in my grasp anymore and was being hauled out the door, screaming his head off.

"Roxas! Roxas! I think I love you, too!" I screamed, pounding against the slammed door. "Roxas!"

-

**"Bastards! **Let me go! Let me go!" I protested, struggling against the people that were holding me, not hearing Axel's outburst. "I will get him! He will be mine!"

"Ow! Son-of-a-!" The doctor cursed as he withdrew his hand from my mouth after a failed attempt at quieting me. I started thrashing wildly, kicking another doctor in the shin.

"What are you doing to him? Get off of him!" Demyx cried, grabbing me as they threw me to the ground. Zexion was just visible from my place on the ground.

"Do not come back. What we do to our patients is our business, not yours!"

"You are torturing him!"

"You lie! We were only punishing him for what he has done wrong."

"And what the fuck is that? Living?"

The doctor didn't answer and that made me shudder. They thought he was a monster, something to be punished, just for living?

"You pieced of shit! He's a human being! Not a monster!"

"He killed someone and is mentally unstable. That is hardly human behaviour!"

"What is mentally unstable? When someone is tortured their entire life and finally decides to hold his own against his tormentor?! I hope you get what this other person got!"

"Get out of my sight!"

I was hauled to my feet before these guards brought others and we all but ran from the scene, Demyx's eyes glistening with pent up rage and sadness. I was being supported more by Zexion then by the elder blonde.

"What do you think you were doing?" Zexion growled as he jumped into the drivers seat after we had both been shuffled in.

"What were they doing to him, Roxas? Tell me." Demyx asked in a harsh, rage-filled voice from the front seat, turning to look at me with pained eyes.

"I dunno, but I didn't like it. He isn't doing very good. He looked like he had leather strap marks, burn marks and knife wounds all over his body. It made me sick."

Demyx looked down, shuddering in some all-too-real memory, rubbing at his arm, at some unseen scar. Zexion glanced into the rear-view mirror.

"Those bastards. Wonder if they realize that they are just making him worse?"

I noticed how white Zexion's knuckles were against the wheel and shuddered. I knew what he meant but it hurt to think about it.

"I thought they were supposed to help him."

"If they aren't, I am! I will get him out of there by myself if I have to!" I growled, shaking in my still suppressed rage.

"You wouldn't be alone, but let's not try anything illegal."

"But illegal is faster."

"Illegal will land you even farther from him."

"Why do you always have to bring me down, Zexion?"

"Hey, I can still get him out of there. Legally."

"What? How?"

He winked at me from the rear view. "You'll see."

-

**I was still pounding around an hour after Roxas departed. **I had succeeded in almost destroying the table and almost broke my knuckle on the wall. Blood was dripping down my arm from where broken open gashes started to drip with crimson. I felt like a lion or tiger, pacing in their cage, needing to break free.

I yelled out in my frustration, punching the wall again. A responding pound on the door made me spin around. I knew at the back of my mind that they were going to come in and give me a sedative. But there was no fucking way in hell that they would be able to get me. Not today. Not right now. They expected me to be hiding in my corner so weren't aware that as they came in I was lunging towards them, shoving through and dashing out the door. I numbly felt hands grabbing at me.

"He's escaping?!" One of the doctors roared in confusion. The next second he was groaning on the ground after a swift punch to the stomach.

"Get the fuck off me, bastards!"

I felt the air leave my lungs in one swift motion as one of my captors were able to land a blow to my chest, knocking all breath from my body. I growled in my descent, falling to my knees. I tried so hard to jump up again but found it impossible. I was dragged back along the short distance I had managed to cover and was shoved back into the room.

--

To Be Continued

--

A/N: Tell me what you think in a nice little review, if you please. XP! I will love you and give you cookies! Wonder what Zexion has up his sleeve. Maybe a few reviews will be able to get it out of me! haha Oh, and I'm going to apologize now. My time line for this story is screwed right up, as I'm sure you noticed. I don't mean to. I swear! It just kinda happened that way. I feel like a hypocrite for doing it, though.

Tootles for now!

XbuttonsX


	8. Insanity Of The Trial

**A/N: Well folks, here we have it. The last chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations! This chapter really, really needs to be given to Robyn (Her Sweetness) and Andrea (Azurela) If it wasn't for them, this story never would have come to an end. I got in a bad rut because I felt I copied someone's idea, but I didn't read or even here of the story till I was just about to start on the last chapter. It took them all of an hour to calm me down so that I could write. You need to thank them for me as well so that they know just how much I appreciate them! I love you guys so much! Well, here it is! The end! Enjoy!**

**I was amazed to just watch the way his eyes poured over the page**, barely even needing to blink. He flicked through, gazing intently at whatever it was that he was reading. I watched his mouth form soundless words as his fingers etched over the pages. I was startled when he looked up suddenly, slamming his hand down.

"Ha! I found it!" he cried, pointing to a small article. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not fully getting what he had found until I read it out loud.

"'Under the circumstances that the person in question was abused and/or brutalized either mentally or physically, action may be taken to have the victim removed from the harmful environment. There must be circumstantial evidence in the defendants case before going to court but the person/persons responsible may be sued and/or have their license/licenses taken away by court.' We have the evidence! It is all over Axel! But then he would still have to go to another Asylum, wouldn't he?" I asked, my excitement fading quickly. Zexion smirked and shook his head happily.

"No. He wasn't diagnosed. The judge just assumed he was because he was so fragile. Wouldn't you seem insane if the one major threat in your life had been taken care of by your own hands? As for the fact that he killed his father, it was clearly self-defence! We can get Axel out of that place and back with us as soon as we set the court date!"

Demyx squealed, leaping at his lover. "Zexy, I could kiss you!" and kiss him he did. My smile didn't drop for the remainder of the day. Zexion called for a friend of his who was a renowned lawyer who got us a court date the following week, a very short wait, really. I hugged him as he told us the good news.

-

**The next week was the worst in my life. **I swear that they knew that I was going to be taken away or something. Not that anything they could do could calm me, they continued thrashing me about like some deranged animal. I fought them at every corner, succeeding in sinking my teeth into one of them. That didn't go over well as I got knocked unconscious by the man and woke up to find myself covered in new gashes. I groaned when I sat up, putting a hand to the back of my head to check for swelling. There was a slight bump but that was all that remained. I slight knock at the door set me growling.

"Axel? Quiet. It's me," A small doctor said, peeking in. Her long blonde hair lay about her face as she came closer. A slight smile creased my lips as her small frame slipped through the door, closing it behind herself.

"Namine? What brings you here?" I asked, relaxing and laying back against the wall. I noticed the small bottle of Advil in her hand and my smile grew wider. She sat down on the edge of my bed and held out the bottle. She was the only good doctor around; the only girl too, as it seemed.

"They forbade me to tell you this, Axel. So listen closely. We got a phone call from that man, Zexion. He had good news for you, bad for them. He has a court date set. For the day after next. I was talking to him and said that I would testify on your case. I know as well as you that you are every bit as sane as the next person. And I want to see you out of here. Especially now. Look at how they treated you. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry I left you," She whimpered, her lip quivering. I felt like my heart was going to explode. I had tears streaming their course down my face again as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault! Hell, if it's anyone's it would be mine! I haven't been the best person under lock in the world. And I'm just so goddamn sexy. Namine, just promise me to get out of here. Go somewhere that you could help someone and that isn't a hellhole like this." She smiled and nodded and I pulled her into a hug. It took her a second but she rapped her skinny arms around me.

-

The day dawned bright and cloudless. I smirked as the escort brought me out into the warm summer heat, pointing me towards the idling car.

"Are you ready for this, Axel?" the blonde man asked, pulling himself into the drivers seat as I sat beside him. I stared at him for a minute. He didn't seem like someone who would hurt me, even though he did look questionable; what with his goatee and multiple piercings on his ears. But I trusted Zexion so this man must be okay.

"Anything to get me away from there," I answered gazing out the window.

"Yeah. Zexion told me a bit about what was happening. He told me that on the rare chance that all doesn't go according to plan I am to get you away from there. I am already scheduled to take you away anyway, so I will just get you somewhere safe and Zexion and the others will met up with us. Names Luxord, by the way," the blonde man said, glancing at me. I looked at him for a second then went back to staring out the window. I was too excited to see Roxas again then to do much else.

We pulled up outside the court house after a short drive and I got out, being escorted up the stone steps and in through wide, wooden double doors. I gaped at the marble floor and the statues and paintings that adorned the walls of the spacious foyer I had been led to. There were a few important looking people standing around, obviously waiting for others to arrive. I noticed how many camera operators and news reporters with big puffy microphones were scattered about. I heard a small shout from a voice I knew well and looked over by the wall and saw two blondes waving me over.

By the time I got over to them I noticed that Zexion was in a heated discussion with a man who had the pinkest hair I had ever seen. They looked at me briefly as the pink-haired man nodded towards me, making Zexion spin around.

"Axel. Good. There you are. This is Marluxia. He will be your lawyer. Let him do the talking, right. He knows more about these things than all of us combined. If anyone can get you a good deal as well as getting you out, he is your man," Zexion gloated, making Marluxia blush. He reached his hand out and shook mine just before Roxas could grab a hold of my waist, making a grimace of pain shoot across my face.

"Axel! You have to go change! You can't show up in those rags! Here, I brought you a suit," Demyx laughed, holding out an expensive-looking black suit. My eyes grew wide as I reached out and felt the soft material. I had never worn a suit before in my life and now Roxas and Demyx were pushing me towards a door that showed pictures of rather chubby block people. Only one was in a dress. They pushed my into the door where the person didn't have a dress and I found myself in a washroom. I was rather confused what the block people signified as I had never really been out in public. After a while my mind put two and two together, but that was only after I realized that I was being stripped down to my boxers and the two blondes were struggling to get me to co-operate with dressing me. I looked around in slight confusion but let them continue. I noticed that Roxas winced whenever his eyes happened upon my scarred chest.

"There. All done. No thanks to someone. Man, we have a good case. You look twice as bad today, Axe. What were they doing to you?" Demyx chided, grabbing my wrist as Roxas intertwined our fingers. I opened my mouth to speak but he got there before me. "Never mind. Save it for Xemy. He doesn't really like Saix, who is representing the defence. They got into a little spat the last time they were in there, or at least that's what Marly says. I'm so happy! I can't believe you'll be out with us soon! Zexy! Isn't Axe handsome in a suit! I told you he would be!" Demyx cried, lunging at the unsuspecting man.

"It is about time that you finished. They are starting in ten minutes. We should go in and take our seats," the silver-haired man said, turning towards another set of large double-doors. I took a deep breath as I followed my friends in. It was then that I realized both Demyx and Roxas were wearing suits as well. It struck me as odd that I hadn't realized this fact earlier, but pushed the thought out of my head. The last thing I needed right now was doubt in myself. I walked with Marluxia up to the front of the room, sitting at a table.

"Don't be nervous. It will be fine. Let's just say that Xemnas will be more interested in your side of the story this time around," Marluxia encouraged, winking slightly as a smirk grew across his lips. I chuckled lightly and felt a hand grip my shoulder reassuringly. I glanced back and saw Demyx, Zexion, Roxas and a small blonde girl sitting behind me.

"N-Namine? Y-you're here?" I asked, dumbfounded. She gave me a small smile.

"Of course, silly. I'm on your side, remember."

"So you are the one that I spoke to. It is good to finally meet you," Zexion said, turning to the girl beside him and shaking her hand, making her blush. I made the introductions but turned around as a small noise from Marluxia tipped me off to come to attention.

"All rise. The honourable, Judge Xemnas," A bailiff said as the young grey-haired man walked in, his long black robe swishing slightly around his ankles. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Marluxia winked seductively and the judge smirked, looking away as his cheeks grew slightly darker. He sat himself down in his large armchair, and addressed the crowd.

"Today's hearing is Mr. Axel Kato against the Twilight Town Institute for Mental Health. Here to represent the Institute is the head Psychiatrist, Dr. Kadaj Teru, pleading innocent to the charges of abuse of a mentally unstable patient. Is that true?"

"That is true, your honour," a grey-haired man stated, staring up at the stand.

"Why not back up your case, Mr. Kato?" Xemnas asked, looking at me with softer eyes. Marluxia whispered to me that that was his way of calling you to the stand. I nodded and stood, walking over to the pent in little square. "Do you swear to say the whole truth and nothing but the truth, Mr. Kato?" I nodded.

"Yes sir." I noticed for the first time that Marluxia had followed me up and was now staring at me, his purple eyes shining.

"Axel, is it true that you had been abused, if not tortured, by the so-called 'doctors' at this hospital?"

"Yes sir."

"And do you have proof of this statement?"

"Yes sir."

"Show us, please, Axel."

I nodded and loosened my tie and unbuttoned the front of my white shirt, exposing the far-from-healed cuts, bruises, bites and gashes that lined my chest and stomach. An audible gasp was heard floating through the room and I watched Roxas hide his face in Demyx's shoulder, who also cringed. After a few more minutes of interrogation from both Marluxia and a blue-haired man names Saix, I was free to head back to my seat. After me, it was Namine's turn to testify against the hospital. The three men in the row opposite my friends gaped when they watched her make her way up to the spot I had just left.

"Namine! How could you?!" one cried before being silenced by Xemnas.

"Namine, you claim that you know who the culprits are and are willing to state their names to bring justice to their heads?" Marluxia coaxed, looking the scared girl in the face, winning her trust in an instant. She nodded and took a breath.

"It was Xigbar, Xaldin and Vexen. They threatened me not to tell or I would end up worse then Axel. Axel trusted me..." And she began to tell her tale of a day I wish I could forget. Every day there after Roxas left I wish I could forget.

-

_**I was Axel's nurse after Roxas left. **__It would be me to bring him his food. He didn't get medicine like the others, only a mild sedative. But I would never give it to him, knowing that if they would just leave him alone that he would get better. He was just sad and lonely. So I tried to be in there for him a lot. I was running late today as I had an appointment and was making my way to his room as fast as I could without running. I could hear him as I reached his hallway. He was crying out in pain so I ran to his door, opening it quietly. I was horrified by what I saw and was shocked when I didn't run away._

_"Stop it! Leave me alone!" he cried, tears streaming down his face as Xigbar shoved a towel into his mouth to stop the noise. Vexen kicked the red-head sternly in the ribs, making more tears fall from his eyes. I gasped as I noticed that Axel wasn't wearing anything and that Xaldin was helping pin him down as Xigbar began lowering his own boxers. My small noise had alerted them of my presence and Xigbar growled out a command that I couldn't comprehend, but Xaldin sprang to his feet, grabbing my wrist and sending the tray I was carrying flying. He clasped a hand over my mouth before I could utter another noise._

_"Quiet bitch, or you get far, far worse then psycho boy here. You see that chest? We did that. Don't think we will spare you because you are a co-worker. You are still just a piece of shit to us. You don't mean anything," He hissed, slamming me against the wall. Tears were leaking down my face as Axel looked up at me, past the one-eyed man still straddling him. Horror was written all over his face as he stared at me with those emerald eyes. I tensed up then bit down on Xaldin's hand, forcing him to let go as I kicked him in the crotch. He doubled over on the floor and I rushed to get out, slamming the door open. The last thing I saw were those emerald oceans staring in disbelief as I ran._

_They caught up with me later and said that if I told anyone about what I saw, they would take my life themselves. _

-

**She finished her horror story, **shaking and crying and shivering, not daring to look at the fuming trio. She wasn't the only one in the room with teary eyes. Behind me, both Roxas and Demyx were sniffling. I was shaking, my mind bleared with the memory and pain. The room was silent for a few moments as the reality sank in. I realized that a warm hand was gripping mine over the small little barrier. I put on a brave face and drew in a breath as Marluxia turned back to me, his face set in anger.

"Is that story true, Axel?" he asked angrily, glaring at my attackers. I took another steadying breath.

"Y-yes sir," I whispered loud enough for all to hear.

"How far did they go while 'punishing' you, Axel?" This time his voice had a softer edge.

"He entered me on a couple of occasions." My voice was still only a hoarse whisper.

"He being who? Entered you?"

"Xigbar raped me."

The room was silent as I hissed the line. Xigbar sat in disbelief at my statement, twitching slightly as a vein in his neck began to pulsate. I could almost hear his anger boiling over, melting his common sense.

"He's lying! That son-of-a-bitch! He's framing me! He's framing us!" he roared, standing up. Xemnas' expression turned to fury as he slammed his gavel against its wooden platform.

"Silence! That outburst just proves your guilt! You are scared and don't want to go to jail. Sex offenders always have the hardest times and you know that, don't you? That is why you are trying to get rid of the thought of guilt so you won't be picked on. I think that is enough evidence. But I still must talk about the second matter. Sit down, Xigbar! The death of Lexaeus Kato. What are you pleading to that?"

I looked up at him, eyes sparkling. Was I guilty? Of course. I had killed him after all. But I was the victim. "It was self-defence, sir."

"How do you find that?"

And so I told my story. I told of all the gruesome things my father had done to me in the past; that he had hurt others besides myself and most important of all that he had killed my mother. Demyx and Roxas both backed me up on a number of subjects, Demyx telling of the time my father had attacked him and Roxas stating my nightmares. I claimed that I wasn't a psychopathic murderer, just a boy caught up in the fear and rage, stuck in the world of my own mind to stay out of the hell of a life I lived. "So, sir, if you ask me, which you did, I think my father had it coming to him. If there was ever someone so deserving to be killed, it was him. I think he should have died a more painful death myself. Who wouldn't have acted the way I did under ever circumstance that we have gone over today? Whatever the verdict, sir, just don't send me back with _them_."

Xemnas was silent for a minute before looking at the jurors. "Well, what is the verdict? Go to the back room and figure it out. There will be a five minute recess. No one think of leaving this room."

I turned around in my chair to see all three blondes crying. Zexion was looking thoughtfully at the ceiling, watching a far-off fan roving around and around. "Cheer up, guys. I think I won them over," I sighed, flashing a smile at them. The five minutes seemed to take forever to pass but when the knob to the back door turned and the jurors filed back in and took their seat, my heart was racing. A small blonde woman with bangs that made her look like a bug stood and addressed the judge.

"We the jury find the Twilight Town Institute guilty for physical, emotional, and mental abuse on Mr. Kato and are being sued for the three million dollars asked for. As for the three doctors, they are sentenced to 30 years in jail and Xigbar gets an additional 50 for rape charges. All charges against Mr. Kato are here-by dropped. He is an innocent man that had to make a better life for himself."

My heart stopped. I was free. I had waited for months for this moment and it was here. I saw more then heard Xemnas declare everything official and faintly heard Xigbar screaming as he was handcuffed and taken away with his brothers. In the chaos, I stood and was surrounded by happy faces, cheering. But the only thought rushing through my mind was that I was free. I would be able to fulfill my wish to live happily with Roxas now! I felt a small boy grab at my waist and I hoisted him up, crashing my lips onto his. My mind was screaming as I felt him kiss back. Our perfect world was complete. The room began to spin in a very cliché manner as happiness erupted through my being.

-

**Two years later**

-

"Roxy, Dem, Zexy! Come here for a minute! Get off the beach and get your asses over here! I have something to show you!" I yelled, rereading the letter in my hand. Demyx was the first one in, tugging a disgruntled Zexion behind him. Roxas grumbled as he made his way through the door.

"What?" he mumbled, clearly having fallen asleep in the sand as he put a hand through his hair.

"Listen! I just got it from Namy today!

'_Dear Axel and gang;_

_How is life now that you moved over to Destiny Island? I hope you are having fun there! I was talking with Marluxia the other day and he told me that he had finally gotten through to Xemnas and they are now a very happy pair. _("It is about time," Zexion sighed.) _Xigbar is going nuts. He looks worse then you did. Oh, and I have some really good news! I was promoted... again! Can you believe that?! I now run the Institute after Kadaj couldn't take the criticism anymore! There is a really cute intern here. Her name is Kairi and she is a total goof. But I love her. She is so great. I'm so happy to hear about you and Roxas. I'm sorry I couldn't make it with work and all, but I'm sure it was spectacular._(Roxas twiddled the ring that adorned his finger.) _ And I apologize again to Demyx and Zexion. I need to take a vacation to come out and see you happy newlyweds! Or better yet you can come here and meet everyone! Axel, I still have your pictures that you need to pick up. But I'm keeping that one of the four of you! It is just too precious. Anyway, it's getting late and I'm really tired._

_Love you always!_

_Namine'"_

Roxas smiled, coming over to me and kissing my stomach gently as Zexion and Demyx beamed, sensing what was about to come and moved out of the room.

"I'm so glad that we got away from all that insanity," he sighed as I wrapped my arms over his shoulders.

"Yeah, me too. Me too. I love you Roxas."

"I love you too."

--

End

--

A/N Wow. I did it. I really did it! YAY! Woot to me! Please tell me what you think! I know that the ending was really, really cliché but what the hell, that's what makes cliché so great! I felt so horrible when I was spell checking it. I think that there was a mistake in every sentence! Haha. I fail. But that is up to you. This chapter is the longest thing I have ever written! It is a pure miracle! So thank you all for your support! I love you all! I'm happy you stayed with me! Thank you! So please be extra nice and leave a nice juicy review for me! Please?! –puppy dog eyes-

Tootles!

XbuttonsX


End file.
